UFC 113
Montreal, Quebec, Canada |attendance = 17,647 |gate = $3,270,000 |previous_event = UFC 112: Invincible |following_event = UFC 114: Rampage vs. Evans |sherdog = 10333 }} UFC 113: Machida vs. Shogun 2 was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on May 8, 2010 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The event featured the highly anticipated rematch between the then Light Heavyweight Champion Lyoto Machida and Mauricio "Shogun" Rua who had previously fought at UFC 104 in October of 2009. Background UFC 113 featured the rematch between Lyoto Machida and Mauricio Rua for the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship."UFC 113"; retrieved from UFC.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 The two first met at UFC 104, where Lyoto Machida retained his belt in a controversial unanimous decision victory.UFC 104: Machida vs. Shogun Tim Credeur was scheduled to face Tom Lawlor, but was forced from the card with an injury and replaced by Joe Doerksen."Doerksen Replaces Credeur at UFC 113"; retrieved from Sherdog.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Joey Beltran was set to fight Chad Corvin, however after Corvin's paperwork was not approved by the Quebec Athletic Commission, Beltran ended up fighting Tim Hague."Tim Hague in for Chad Corvin, faces Joey Beltran at UFC 113 in May"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Nick Catone was forced out of his bout with John Salter due to a back injury. UFC veteran David Loiseau was supposed to step in as his replacement,"UFC vet David Loiseau replaces injured Nick Catone, faces John Salter at UFC 113"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 but Loiseau was denied a license to appear on this card due to alleged ties to organized crime."Loiseau Denied License By Quebec Commission"; retrieved from Topmmanews.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010"David Loiseau Denied License in Montreal Because of Alleged Ties to Organized Crime"; retrieved from BloodyElbow.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010"David Loiseau Out Of UFC 113 Bout With John Salter"; retrieved from Heavy.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Salter ended up fighting returning UFC fighter Jason MacDonald."Jason MacDonald will face John Salter at UFC 113 in May"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Loiseau will still make his return to the UFC facing Mario Miranda at UFC 115. According to UFC President Dana White, the winner of the Josh Koscheck-Paul Daley fight will receive a title shot at Georges St. Pierre for the UFC Welterweight Championship and be the opposing coach to St. Pierre in the upcoming twelfth season of the UFC reality TV show, The Ultimate Fighter."Dana White: UFC 113's Paul Daley vs. Josh Koscheck winner gets title shot"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010"Georges St-Pierre, Josh Koscheck/Paul Daley winner to coach "The Ultimate Fighter 12"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Results Preliminary card *'Middleweight bout: Jason MacDonald vs. John Salter :Salter defeated MacDonald via TKO (injury) at 2:42 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Yoshiyuki Yoshida vs. Mike Guymon :Guymon defeated Yoshida via unanimous decision (30–27, 30–27, 30–27). *'Heavyweight bout: Tim Hague vs. Joey Beltran :Beltran defeated Hague via unanimous decision (30–27, 30–26, 29–28). *'Welterweight bout: TJ Grant vs. Johny Hendricks :Hendricks defeated Grant via majority decision (29–27, 29–27, 28–28). Grant had a point deducted due to multiple groin strikes. *'Welterweight bout: Marcus Davis vs. Jonathan Goulet : Davis defeated Goulet via TKO (punches) at 1:23 of round 2. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Machida vs. Rua fight *'Middleweight bout: Joe Doerksen vs. Tom Lawlor : Doerksen defeated Lawlor via submission (rear naked choke) at 2:10 of round 2. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Stout vs. Stephens fight Main card *'Middleweight bout: Patrick Côté vs. Alan Belcher :Belcher defeated Cote via submission (rear naked choke) at 3:25 of round 2. *'Heavyweight bout: Kimbo Slice vs. Matt Mitrione :Mitrione defeated Slice via TKO (punches) at 4:24 of round 2. *'Lightweight bout: Sam Stout vs. Jeremy Stephens :Stephens defeated Stout via split decision (30–27, 29–28, 28–29). *'Welterweight bout: Josh Koscheck vs. Paul Daley :Koscheck defeated Daley via unanimous decision (30–27, 30–27, 30–27) *'Light Heavyweight Championship bout: Lyoto Machida © vs. Mauricio Rua :Rua defeated Machida via KO (punches) at 3:35 of round 1 to become the new UFC Light Heavyweight Champion. Post event In the first round of the bout between Koscheck and Daley it appeared as though Koscheck had been kneed in the face illegally, while the replay showed it to be a grazing blow. After the bell sounded the end of the final round Koscheck walked back to his corner, only to be punched by Daley. In the post-fight press conference Dana White stated "He Daley will never fight in the UFC again.""Dana White: Following cheap shot, UFC 113's Paul Daley won't fight in the UFC again"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Dana White confirmed in the post-fight press conference that Kimbo Slice will "probably" be cut from the UFC."White: Slice 'Probably' Out the UFC's Door"; Sherdog.com, URL accessed May 18, 2010 Bonus Awards Fighters were awarded $65,000 bonuses."UFC 113 bonuses: Rua, Belcher, Stephens and Stout earn $65K awards"; retrieved from MMAjunkie.com, URL accessed May 19, 2010 *'Fight of the Night: Jeremy Stephens vs. Sam Stout''' *'Knockout of the Night: Mauricio Rua' *'Submission of the Night: Alan Belcher' Notes and references External links * * 1